Angel Tears
by Phoenix Down
Summary: Sakura is an angel that was sent to earth to find three other people to fullfill her task. She didn't know that these weird creatures were attacking Japan! Are Meiling and Syaoran using magic to kill those things? What does Tomoyo have to do with it? S&S!
1. Viewing

A young girl with short brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes set her foot on the edge of a silver pool of water. She sighed out a deep breath and watched it float in the air. After it disappeared she looked softly at the small round pond at her feet. She reached her thin hand out to the water and tapped it three times. It swirled into a deep silverish blue ice. She saw her own reflection in the deep colors of blue and silver. Her own emerald eyes were blanked over with sadness and worry.  
  
Her image in the eyes blurred out and a new image appeared. It was of a girl with long black/purple hair and soft eyes. She was smiling and laughing happily. She held a paintbrush in her hand and was directing her happiness to a girl with short brown hair and emerald eyes.  
  
'Sakura! Hold still or I wont be able to get this picture right!' the girl with long black hair said joyfully to the other girl, Sakura, who was making weird faces at her friend. 'Tomoyo! I don't want my face on a painting!' Sakura fidgeted around again and kept moving swiftly. Tomoyo eyes shined with laughter as she playfully scolded her friend. 'But! Everyone must see your beautiful face!' Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes and she clapped her hands together with excitement. Sakura sweat dropped at her. Tomoyo was a very good friend of hers and a very sweet girl.But.sometimes she could be strange.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes lost their playfulness and suddenly became soft and sorrowful. 'Sakura, it will be the only thing I will have to remember you by.' A tear leaked down her pale cheek. She sniffled as Sakura stood up quickly and gave her a warm hug. 'I will come back Tomoyo.I promise!' Sakura gave her number one smile as Tomoyo wiped her tears away and smiled brightly again 'I know, but I'll still miss you!'  
  
Sakura flashed a sad smiled and set herself on the stool again, 'Okay Tomoyo! I'll let you paint my picture! But, remember, this is only something I would do for you!" Tomoyo squalled happily and swiped her brush threw the light gray paint. Sakura sweat dropped at her friend again but smiled happily again..  
  
The young girl wiped her warm tears from her emerald eyes and placed her warm hand against the image on the cool ice. "Tomoyo.I miss you." A tear slide down her face and hit the surface of the ice. The color swirled again and it slowly melted back to its own silver watercolor. Sakura stood up slowly and delicately shook the snow of her light pink dress. She sighed gain as she rubbed her eyes harshly. Her onii-chan would get worried again if he saw she was crying.  
  
She stepped up and spread a pair of pure white, feathery, wings and prepared herself to fly again but she felt something stopped her. She looked behind her at her Watching Pool and saw it swirling without the familiar colors of blue and silver but saw black. She kneeled down on the snow again, folding in her wings, and stared down into the black depths of the water.  
  
The blackness sucked in everything beautiful and lovely that surrounded it. It sent a prickle of fear running through Sakura's body but she continued to watch the water earnestly. As she sat there longer and longer the shine from Sakura's eyes disappeared and filled with a dead dullness. The pleasant sounds of the snowy forest around her disappeared. A dead silence went into her ears and burned them. She blinked slowly and reached her thin hand out to the blackness. As her skin reached the surface of the water, Sakura's eyes widened as she heard pain and the sound of screaming broke out through every inch of her snowy forest.  
  
She lept back form the Pool and her eyes widened as the sound echoed through her forest echoing off of everything. She covered her ears and crouched over in pain as the sound numbed out her scenes. Her eyes widened even further and she screamed, a scream that went unheard through the deafening sounds coming from the water, as she saw the water spreading over the Pool Bed and the frosty snow. The black water was building up and forming a figure. The colors swirled and what she saw sent frightened tears in her eyes.  
  
There, over her Watching Pool, stood a demon. He had long black, bat wings, bat ears, and amber eyes that glared at her. His untidy brown hair blew in the unfelt wind and his long tail waved out from behind him. In his hand he held a long black sword. Sakura shrank back at it shimmered in the darkness.  
  
  
  
Sakura squinted at the person but she gasped when she relieved he wasn't moving. Just at that moment everything disappeared. Everything. The image, the no ending deafening screams, and the black water settled down back to its usual silver color. Sakura stood there and gapped at the water for a second before she jumped back and swiftly flew over the forest trees, back to the god's temple.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura landed with a thud when she got close to the entrance of the god's temple. She hosted herself of the marble floor and sprinted down the corridor.  
  
"FATHER!!!!!!!! FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears streamed down her face as she slammed open the heavy doors. A elderly looking man looked up from the documents he was ready gave a surprised expression.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura slammed her hands on the table "I was out! Out at my..At my Watching Pool! And this.this.And then! I saw.It was like.! And it was screaming daddy!!! Then! The water.the water..DADDY!!! I saw a demon!!!"  
  
Sakura's father looked at her for a second, taking in everything she said, then started walking towards the pair of copper doors. Sakura glared at him, furious. Was he even listening to me?  
  
Sakura stormed after him as he walked quickly down the many corridors. They passed several paintings, statues and carvings all of the different gods and goddesses that lived in heaven. They even passed a couple memorials of angels, such as Sakura. The finally reached a pair of tall golden doors. Sakura recognized this room as the place for the Elders. The elders were gods that had lived for billions of years.  
  
Sakura's face paled as she heard her father speak to the elders, "Elders" he swept to one knee and lowered his view. Sakura heard the low, aging, voice of Fanu, the oldest elder say, "Rise Fujitaka. Why have you disturbed us?"  
  
Fujitaka rose to his feet again and waved his hand towards Sakura, "My daughter has something so speak to you about." All eyes turned towards Sakura. She gulped loudly and swept on her knee like she had seen her father do.  
  
"Rise Sakura. What is bothering you?" Sakura looked up at the row of elders for a brief moment while she rose from her kneeling position. She looked quickly down again as she saw Fanu looked at her sternly. She tried to talk but all that came out was a squeak.  
  
"I." Sakura cleared her throat, "I was at my Watching Pool. And.the Water turned black." She looked up at the Elders but looked back down when she saw them holding their same stern expression. She gripped onto her last ounce of courage and continued.  
  
"The black water built up. And I saw a demon." She looked up at the Elders while her head was still bowed. They were giving each other looks. Fanu cleared hi throat loudly making Sakura look up.  
  
"Sakura, Angel of Light, we have a mission for you on Earth." Fanu announced while folding his hands in front of him and giving Sakura a sweeping look. Sakura's eyes went wide. "Fanu! I think...I think.You've made a mistake! I've already had an angelic mission this year! I.I saved Tomoyo from.from cancer! I.don't think I can do that again! I.I can't lose another friend.."  
  
Fanu gave Sakura a sad look but he continued in the same stern tone, "Angel of Light, this is not the same type of mission. The mission you had was, of course, an Angelic Mission. This is a." He paused and looked at Fujitaka and nodded.  
  
"Sakura, I hate to lay this weight on your shoulders but.This is a Life and Death situation." 


	2. The Quest

I'm back! I liked my first chapter so, I wrote a second one! Which is very unusual for me! ^^; I don't own CCS. I do own this story and plot line though! So, don't take it! Okay, on with the chapter!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~~~~ Scene change  
  
(A/N)  
  
  
  
Angel Tears  
  
  
  
Sakura blinked a Fanu but kept he kept his look stern. "Do you understand Angel?"  
  
Sakura nodded dumbly. Fanu cleared his throat, "If you complete this mission you will find the one thing life you are looking for."  
  
Sakura broke out of her shield of humbleness and asked Fanu a question, "What would that be?" Fanu kept patience with her, but told her she would find out when the time came.  
  
Sakura fumed but asked yet another question, "What is my mission Fanu?" Fan gave Sakura a hard look but continued, "I can not tell you unless you except the mission first."  
  
Sakura gapped for a minute. How could she except if she didn't know what it was? But.. She would get the one thing she was looking for.. That HAD to be a good thing. Right?  
  
Sakura nodded mutely. She figured, if it was that important, she should do it. Fanu sighed with relief and smiled slightly at her. "Prepare yourself for a long story."  
  
"Sakura, I'm am sending you to earth to find three mystical creatures, a unicorn, a Phoenix, and a Demon. You must go with these three creatures to Mount Faniex. Someone will be there, waiting for you, to tell you the other half of your mission."  
  
Sakura nodded at this but Fanu kept talking, "Sakura, you must be warned, these three figures are not what they seem. You may know them personally or they may be someone or something you come across in public. You have six months to find them and go to Mount Faniex."  
  
"Are you ready Angel."  
  
Sakura smiled. It didn't seem that hard. And, maybe she would be able to see Tomoyo again! She nodded at Fanu and asked him softly, "When do I leave?"  
  
"Right now!" was his answer. He snapped and Sakura was wrapped in a pink light. Her large white wings disappeared and her long white gown changed to a pink sweater with a short black skirt. She had black leather boots that came to her knees and a small leather backpack/purse.  
  
"Sakura, your name will be Sakura Kinomoto on earth. You should find a place to stay, fist of all. Then, you may continue your journey. Now," he snapped his fingers again and Sakura was wrapped in a pink light again, "Be gone."  
  
~~~~  
  
Sakura slipped through the ground and fell to earth. She landed gracefully in front of a huge apartment complex. She smiled as she realized where she was and raced up the many flights of stairs. When she got to the third level she stopped in front of apartment number 316 and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
A girl with long blackish/purplish hair and dark blue eyes opened the door sorrowfully. When she looked up and saw the face of Sakura she squealed with delight. She glommed her with a tight hug and squealed again.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" She jumped up and down happily and Sakura sweat dropped with a smile on her face. "Tomoyo! How are you? Are okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded happily and dragged Sakura into apartment. Sakura noticed something flash around Tomoyo's neck, but she ignored it. Tomoyo plopped down on the couch and pulled Sakura down with her.  
  
"SOOOO! Where have you been? Are you on another Angelic Mission? Is Heaven nice this time of year? Did you miss me? I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura again, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "Tomo-" Sakura squeaked out. "Leggo!" Tomoyo gave Sakura a puzzled look but then let go of her death grip, but continued smiling.  
  
Sakura gasped for air but them smiled, "I missed you too Tomoyo! A lot! I'm so glad your okay. I was so scared when you had cancer." Tomoyo only smiled and answered her simply, "It was a good thing! If I never had cancer I would have never met you!"  
  
Sakura smiled at that and gave Tomoyo a soft hug. Tomoyo smiled and asked Sakura her questions again, "Are you on another Angelic Mission?"  
  
Sakura scratched her head, "Kinda.But.Kinda different."  
  
Tomoyo proceeded with her questions, "Where you staying?" Sakura blinked at her for a moment but them sweat dropped, "I don't know!" Tomoyo laughed at how kawaii Sakura was but then told her happily, "Well then, you can stay here!"  
  
Sakura blinked again. "Huh? OH! I can? Really Tomoyo?" Tomoyo nodded happily and stood up from the couch, "Come see the room I made!"  
  
Sakura followed Tomoyo into a soft pink and white room that was decorated with Cherry Blossoms and small white flowers. There was a queen size bed that had a white comforter with pink cherry blossoms all over it. A huge window was one of the walls flooding the room with a soft light. There was a huge coushy chair right below the window. On the other wall was a huge painting of.Sakura. It was the picture Tomoyo painted before she left.  
  
Sakura smiled and whispered to Tomoyo, "It's beautiful." Tomoyo beamed and told her, "Its all yours Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled at her an plopped onto the bed. For some reason she felt tired. All in one day she had seen a demon, gotten a quest, and reunited with an old friend.  
  
Sakura smiled, 'This is going to be interesting.'  
  
~~~  
  
It went by kinda fast! I know.I was writing it quickly! The next chapter will be better I promise! ^_~!  
  
Sailor Chan 


	3. Two Magical Teenagers?

Hey everyone! I actually made the third chapter!!!!!! WHOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAHHHH!!!!!!!!! ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel sooooooooo special! I only got one review! T.T.Oh well!  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen -Thank you! You are the first and ONLY person to review! I luv all your stories! And your poems! All so good! ^_~! I dunno.IS Syaoran the demon? Hmmm.. Well, read this chapter then you might get a clue if he is or not!  
  
I don't own CCS! I do own this plot and storyline though! So if I see it out there somewhere you'll get it! _  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A/N)  
  
~~~~~~ Scene Change  
  
1.1 POV Change  
  
**LOUD ACTIONS**  
  
Please R&R!  
  
S&S forever!!!!!! And eveeeeer.And evvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr..^_^!  
  
1.1.1 Angel Tears  
  
  
  
'Angel? Are you an Angel?'  
  
'H...Hai...'  
  
'Iie...Don't say that...Don't say that!'  
  
**FLASH**  
  
Sakura gasped as she sheiled her eyes from the bright light. She blinked at slowly brought down her hands. She was lying in the bed that Tomoyo had given her. A soft white light was pouring in form the window and layed across the floor. Sakura blinked away the burning felling form her eyes and propped her hair on her elbows.  
  
She sighed as she thought about her dream. Someone had been speaking to her, it was a male voice. He sounded...Scared....And hurt...Why would he be hurt if he found out I was angel?  
  
She sighed again. Oh well...Its only a dream! She hopped out of her bed and walked silently over to her wardrobe. Tomoyo had made tons of cloths for her when she was in heaven., Sakura smiled, she had really missed her.  
  
She slipped into a short pink, silk dress and tied the two sides of her aburn hair into two buns, while leaving the other parts down. She gazed into her mirror and nodded at herself. She smiled brightly and slipped on some white slippers.  
  
She could smell something sweet and sugery coming from the kichten. She smiled when she saw Tomoyo standing at the stove with a lavender aproun on and her hair twisted into a bun. She was wearing a light blue house dress and purple slippers and she was humming happily as she flipped some chocolate chip pancakes over in the pan.  
  
Sakura smiled happily at her best friend. Ever scence she had gotten rid of her cancer she had been extremely happy and looking at the world in a different way. She always thought of the possitive and unleashed her hidden talents of singing. Of course, she still loved to paint and dress Sakura up in cute little outfits, but her voice was beautiful.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo looked up from her pancakes and beamed at Sakura. "Ohayo Sakura-chan! You look kawaii today!" Sakura sweatdropped and walked over to the stack of chocolate chip pankcakes next to Tomoyo, "Oh! You put chocolate chips in them!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed and flipped over another pankcake, "They're sweet, just like you Sakura-chan!" Sakura giggled embrassed, and started setting the table for Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. 'She really is kawaii...I dont' know what I would have done without her....' Tomoyo shook those thoughts out of her head and smiled again as she flipped the last pancake, "They're almost ready Sakura- chan!" Sakura let out a small "Hurray!" and plopped down in her seat.  
  
Tomoyo brought down the small stake of pancakes and set herself in the seat across from Sakura, "Here you go!" Sakura smiled and happily grapped some. A few minutes later Sakura looked up form her breakfast and looked at Tomoyo's neck. Around it hung a silver chain with a lavender stone hanging at the end. It had a magical aura around it and it seemed to glow softly.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's that?" Sakura pointed at the necklace.  
  
Tomoyo looked down and a serious expression crossed her face, "Actually...Sakura..I don't know..I woke up one morning and it was around my neck. There's no claps or anything and I can't pull it over my head. I tried to break it off but...." Tomoyo shrugged. Sakura blinked and let out a small, "Hoe?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled again and shook her head, 'Still the same Sakura.' She thought. "Anyways...Sakura-chan! You never told me what your mission is!" Tomoyo pushed her plate away and sat up in her chair. Sakura popped the last peice in her mouth and did the same.  
  
"Well.." She said, "Hmmm....Its not an angelic mission..."  
  
Tomoyo just blinked and nodded. "Eeto...Its more of a mission- misson....hoe..I'm...I'm on a quest!" Sakura finally came up with the right words. Tomoyo got stars in her eyes, "Ohohohoho! A quest! Oh! This means I can make you kawaii outfits! So you can go out and be brave Angel Sakura!" She clapped her hands happily. Sakura sweatdropped but smield anyways.  
  
"And I think..." Sakura pointed at Tomoyo's necklace, "That has something to do with it!" Tomoyo curled her fingers around the lavender stone, "T- This?" Sakura nodded, "It has some kind of magical aura...Demo..." Sakura narrowed her eyes and Tomoyo sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Well..Why don't we go shopping!" Sakura sweatdropped, "To get your mind off of it!" Tomoyo smiled and grapped their plates. She placed them in the sink and ran water over them, "What do you think Sakura-chan?" Sakura raised her hands in the air, "HAI!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura giggled as Tomoyo pointed something out in the window, Sakura had a pink tanktop on and was wearing some low riding jeans. Her hair was still done up in the same way but she had little pink materials over each bun. Tomoyo had a short purple dress on and and her hair was done up in a curly ponytail.  
  
Tomoyo grapped Sakura's hand and pulled her into the store. Tomoyo picked up a small pink teddy bear that had cute little wings. She looked at the tag, "Ying Fa" was all it said. Tomoyo was about to ask if Sakura liked it when both of them were distracted by two people yelling at the other end of the isle.  
  
"XIAO LANG!!!!!! GET ME THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl with long black hair half pulled into buns was whinning at a boy that messy brown hair. His face was tunred away form Sakura, but he seemed familiar somehow. The young girl, had reddish brown eyes and she was hagning on the arm of the boy. He was desperatly trying to prey her off of him but it was all in vain.  
  
"Meling! Get OFF of me! If you want it you buy it!"  
  
"But Xiao Lang!!!!!"  
  
"Get OFF!!!"  
  
THUD  
  
The girl's, Meling's, death grip had somehow made them both go crashing into the shelf behind them. The shelf fell with a loud "BANG" and both of them laid sprawled all over the place.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdropped as they walked over to the couple. The boy was rubbing his head painfully and the girl was frantically trying to pick everything up.  
  
"Here let me help you." Tomoyo leaned down next to the girl and helped pick up the shelf. Sakura leaned over the boy and smiled, "Are you okay? That was quite a fall!" she reached her hand out to him and he looked up. For the first time she saw his face. He was really handsome with his light brown hair falling into his eyes. Oh! His eyes! They were a light amber color, reaching into her soul. They looked like the eyes of the...  
  
She stood there for a second looking into his deep amber eyes. Then, she snapped herself out of it and realized she was staring. He smirked a bit and took her hand. "Hoe.Is..Erm.Is your head okay?" Sakura smiled brightly at the boy as he rubbed his head. He blushed a little as he realized her was holding her hand still.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He said slowly back. She smiled even brighter at him and nodded. She held out her hand again for a handshake, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura! Nice to meet you..?"  
  
"L-Li..Li Syaoran." He said stuttering and quickly shook her hand. He let go blushing a little more. She turned to Tomoyo who was helping Meling with the shelf. Meling was apologizing to her and thanking her at the same time.  
  
Sakura smiled and spoke to both of them, "Li-kun, Meling? Is it?" Meling nodded at her but gave her a sweeping look. She sweatdropped and continued talking, "Would you guys like to get a drink with us? I mean.Me and Tomoyo? Before the shop keeper gets here?" Sakura peered around the shelf and let out a small, "Hoe.."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, "That's a good idea Sakura-chan! Would you guys? My treat!" Meling, who had made friends with Tomoyo rather quickly, jumped at the chance and leeched herself back to Syaoran. Syaoran sweatdropped and let himself be dragged out of the shop by Meling.  
  
  
  
Once they reached a small coffe shop named 'Sugar Sweet'. Meling squeled when she saw it, "OH! Shaoran! It's so kawaii!" Syaoran remained silent though. 'I wonder if he ever smiles.' Sakura thought to herself, but then shook it off.  
  
Once they grabbed some tables Sakura was sitting across from Syaoran and next to Tomoyo. Sakura smiled to Meling and introduced herself, "Meling! I guess I never really got to introduce myself to you!" Meling just glared, "Uh.my name is Kinomoto Sakura! You can call me Sakura!" She smiled.  
  
Meling glared at her again but then slowly smiled. "Sakura, nice to meet you!" She tilted her head to one side, "But stay AWAY from Shaoran! He's MINE!!!" She clung herself to Syaoran's arm again and he sweatdropped, trying to peel her off.  
  
"H-hoe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little later, after they had all talked a while, Sakura fond out some interesting stuff. Meling and Li-kun were visiting from Hong Kong for a year or so. They were cousins, but they were engaged, but Syaoran wasn't particularly happy about that. (^^0) They were in the store earlier because it was Meling's birthday soon. She had asked Syaoran to get her something for her birthday but Syaoran said he wanted to surprise her.  
  
After a lot of chats and laughter I found out that even though Li-kun wasn't happy about being engaged to her, he still cared about her. Like an annoying little sisiter. Sakura smiled at this. It kinda reminded her of her relationship with her brother, Touya.  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran , "How long have you been in Japan?" he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked a bit, "Three weeks.."  
  
"HOE! How do you know Japanese so well?"  
  
He blushed a bit, embarrassed, "Oh.erm.I've studied it all my life." He turned his head away form her and looked out the window. She smiled at him,  
  
"Your amazing Li-kun! You're a great cousin to Meling. You're the leader of a WHOLE Clan! And you're smart! That's amazing!"  
  
His blushed deepened, and she smiled brighter, completely oblivious to the fact he was blushing, and to the fact Meling was glaring at her, and too the fact that Tomoyo was giving her an evil smile.  
  
  
  
2 Sakura's POV  
  
Syaoran stood up quickly and gasped. He was looking out of the window, glaring. "Meling! It's happening again! Let's go!" He pulled out a black medallion that was hanging around his neck and raced out the door. Meling have a pouting look, "Not AGAIN!" She stood up, smiled at Tomoyo and me, gave us a quick thanks, and then ran out the door after Syaoran.  
  
"Hoe? What's going on?" I asked as I stood up and looked out the window. I looked quickly at Tomoyo. She was frowning and her brow was knitted in concern. I looked back out of the window and saw a huge black bird creature. It was screeching and clawing at the people on the street. It was destroying buildings and taking people's lives quickly.  
  
I heard Tomoyo whisper behind me, "Oh no.. Not again." I spun around quickly, "Again?!?! This has happened BEFORE?"  
  
She frowned sadly, "Oh Sakura.These creatures have been attacking scenes you went back to Heaven.." My eyes went wide and I whispered frantically to her, "And.And.Li-kun and Meling are trying to fight it?" Tomoyo gave me a weird look.  
  
"I've heard about them on the news. 'The two magical teenagers that have been fighting of the fiends'. They've been doing this for a while. They have magic!" She said as realization sunk in.  
  
I looked back out the store window. All I saw was a huge black wing. It was covered in sales and small little creatures. All I got out was, "HOE!!!"  
  
**CRASH**  
  
Glass went flying everywhere and I was thrown against the wall in the back. I got the air knocked out of me and my vision was going blurry. I saw the huge greasy black, the small red beady eyes, and the huge red beak suddenly lunged right at my face. I squinted my eyes shut and prepared myself for pain.  
  
**SLASH**  
  
I felt blood pour on me as I cried out in shock. My eyes were still shut tightly as I curled up in a ball and covered my head. I heard a loud screech and felt the heat of fire. There was a bright flash of light and a sound of whooshing. I shuddered as I heard the sound of dead weight hit the floor. I still didn't dare open my eyes in fear of what I might see.  
  
I felt a warm hand land on my head. I heard someone say something in annoyed tone, but then another voice hushed them. Finally, I heard they sweet laugh of my best friend Tomoyo. I slowly peered over my hands and sucked in my breath as I saw warm amber eyes staring deep into my own green ones. The hand moved from the top of my head and over to brush hair out of my face.  
  
"Is she okay?" I heard a voice, Tomoyo's voice actually, say slowly.  
  
Then, a deep rich voice of the person in front of me answered back, "She's fine. Just a little shocked."  
  
Another voice, I think it was Meling's, said in an awed tone, "Who'd a thunk there would be FOUR of us, ne?"  
  
"Four?" Tomoyo asked quietly.  
  
The deep rich voice answered back, "Four.Me, Meling, Sakura, and you of course Tomoyo. Didn't you see what you just did?"  
  
"Oh.well.. OH! How did you know-" Tomoyo's voice was cut off by the same deep voice in front of me.  
  
"I can feel her magical Aura." He replied simply.  
  
"Oh.." Tomoyo finished, "We should get going before anyone sees us.we can go to my apartment."  
  
The hand on my head moved to my cheek and stroked it gently. "Okay.."  
  
I was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms and I saw a little bit of messy brown hair and those same amber eyes. He smiled down at me, that's when everything went black. The last thing I heard was Tomoyo, "Uh oh.Maybe she hit her head a little harder then we thought!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think!?!? ^_^! Everything that happened here will be explained in the next chapter! No worries! I can't BELIEVE I'm actually writing a third chapter! This is SO not my usual self! ^ ^ ;;  
  
Sailor Chan 


	4. Silky Pink Pajama's

Yes!! I finnally got this done! Sorry it took soooooooo long...^^;;; I didn't explain everything in this chapter like I excpected but...I think it turned out all right! It's kinda short, but still...ANYWAYS! Everything will be explained in the NEXT chapter! I promise!  
  
Couple pairings in this story:(So far, more to come soon!^^) Syaoran/Sakura  
  
Rating: PG, PG-13, there might be some adult content later in the story...  
  
Review: A/U Sakura is the Angel of Light in heaven, sent out to find three mystical creatures. It turns out Syraoran and Meiling have magic, and have been protecting the city from the huge evil creatures that have been attacking. What does Tomoyo have to do with this? Whats that odd necklace have to do with ANYTHING? Read and find out! R&R!  
  
Dragon Aneko: You really think so? Thanks! Ahaha~ Kawaii usagi! ^^  
  
Jurei: Thankyou!!!! ^o^ Now I'm gonna keep writing!!! You put this in your favorite stories too!! Waaiiii!!! I'm am SOOOOO happy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *mummble* *mummble* *mummble*  
  
Syaoran: Aww...Come on Sailor Chan! You don't want to get sued AGAIN do you?  
  
Sailor Chan: No...  
  
Sakura: And you don't want your family to have to go to court AGAIN do you?  
  
Sailor Chan: No...  
  
Tomoyo: Then just say it! ^^  
  
Sailor Chan: .....  
  
Eriol: *gives freakishly gay smile*  
  
Sailor Chan: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own CCS! Leave me alone! T_T  
  
Ohohoho! But I DO own this plot line! So if you use it I'm gonna track you down and strip away your money! Mwahahah!  
  
^^;  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thining'  
  
Dreaming or Memories  
  
(Author's Notes)  
  
**Loud Noises or actions**  
  
~~~~ Scence Change  
  
Angel Tears  
  
"I am Sakura, The Angel of Light."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I am Sakura, the Angel of Light."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"An ANGEL? Your an angel?"  
  
"H-hai."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"IIE! IIE! Don't say that!"  
  
"But I DO!"  
  
**FLASH**  
  
~~~~  
  
Syaoran rested his head on his hands as he watched the sleeping form infront of him. He sighed. Why did his shifts always seem the longest? He looked at the figure on the bed again, and blushed. She was so beautiful.  
  
When he first saw here in the store, he knew she was the one. Her innocence and beauty set his face in a mad blush. Of course she was beautiful. All people like her are. But, what was so speacial about her? No other girl,or angel, beautiful or not, could make his heart beat so widely. And he had only known her for a couple hours! He felt like, like, he knew her from some where.....  
  
Thats what really blew his mind. The fact that her warm pink aura was so familar. He was drawn to it. He wanted to protect it.  
  
Syaoran sat up straighter as Sakura flinched and raised her hand over her eyes. He stood up and knelt over so his face was hovering over hers. She squinted her eyes thoghter and then blinked. Her brillantly green eyes opened slowly. She blinked again and smiled.  
  
"Good Morning." Syaoran said gently to her, still looking down at her.  
  
"Hi." She said back, weakly. She looked around the room for a second and tried to get up. Syaoran stood up and gently placed his hand on her forhead, pushing her pack down.  
  
"How'd we get here?" she blinked "Is Tomoyo okay!?! Is Meling okay!?!? What happ-"  
  
She was stopped when Syaoran placed his hand over her mouth. He laughed a bit a shook his head, "They're fine. I think they're sleeping."  
  
"What happened?" Sakura said as she removed his hand, "I heard a little bit but........"  
  
"Well, its alot to explain right now. Just rest for a little bit now."  
  
Sakura smiled at him, "You're nice...."  
  
He blushed a bit but smiled back. He ran his hand through her hair and told her to sleep. "I'm not that tired though. Hey, Li-kun? Do you know whats going on?" Syaoran nodded. Sakura continued, "Do you-Do you know about who I am?" Syaoran nodded again, "You have a very powerful aura Sakura. Anyone wih magic is drawn to you."  
  
Sakura nodded sadly. But smiled again as she felt the warmth of his hand on her forehead. He was really nice, and she felt protected when she was with him.  
  
Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep. Syaoran smiled, "Angels are never sad, are they?" He soothed her hair for a second then stood up and silently walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo sipped down some of her tea. She was really worried about Sakura. She must have really hit her head hard. She sighed as she looked down at the necklace around her neck. its was glowing softly and illuminating a soft purple/silver light. Meling had told her earlier what she was, and she told her about Sakura's quest also.  
  
Tomoyo wondered how they knew so much. Could she trust them? Were they telling the truth? Her thoughts were interupted in when Syaoran came out of Sakura's room, shutting the door softly behind him. Tomoyo stood up and set her mug on the table with a soft click.  
  
"Is...Is she okay?"  
  
Syaoran nodded pulling up a chair, "She just needs to rest some more..."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and sat back town in her sit. They sat like that for a while, in silence. Tomoyo fingered the handel of the mug and looked up.  
  
"Meiling-chan? Li-kun?"  
  
They both looked up and over at Tomoyo. She continued.  
  
"Not that I don't aprecitate it...but...Why are you helping us?"  
  
Meiling spoke up first, "We told you how our quest was so find Sakura so she could distroy all of the creatures that are attacking..."  
  
It wasn't a questiong but Tomoyo nodded anyways. "Well," Meiling went on, "Sakura has magic and so do we...Sakura is an angel and we are...magical creatures...That's why Sakura was drawn to you Tomoyo. You are a magical creature also."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Yes...you told me that, but not WHAT I am."  
  
Syaoran spoke up, "We aren't alowed to tell you. You must find out on your own."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, but nodded. They sat in silence again when Tomoyo came up with a new question, "Are you going to tell Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "We can only tell her part of it, as much as we have told you."  
  
"Well, shouldn't she know if its HER mission?"  
  
The both shrughed. Tomoyo sighed, defeated. Then, a sudden thought struck her, "Why 'mystical creatures' are you guys?"  
  
Mieling smiled, "I'll tell you once Sakura wakes up!" Tomoyo smiled lightly and nodded, turning her attention back to her tea.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sakura, the Angel of Light."  
  
"You will not live to fullfill your mission!"  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Your an ANGEL!?! An ANGEL of LIGHT!?!"  
  
"H-Hai..."  
  
"How could you do this Sakura?"  
  
"Ano..I-I-I...Y-you told me you knew!"  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"I-*fuzz*"  
  
"Iie..Iie! Don't say that-*fuzz*"  
  
"But-*fuzz*...I DO!"  
  
**FLASH**  
  
Sakura sheilded her eyes from the bright light, and moaned softly. She sighed and lowered her arm, rubbing her eyes softly.  
  
'It was that dream again...There seems to be more but...It's still all fuzzy...' She sighed again and slipped her thin leg over the pink covers of the bed. She yawned, raising her arms in a high stretch. Rubbing her eyes again, she licked the roof of her mouth with her tounge. She slipped of the bed and stifly walked to the delicatly painted door and turned the silver knob.  
  
The smell of newly brewed tea, and the sound of soft mummers came to Sakura. She ran her hand along the wall and turned the coner slowly. Tomoyo's soft blue eyes gazed up from her purple round mug and her soft pink lips turned into a sweet smile. Her silver pendant around her neck was still glowing softly, but she didn't seem to notice at the moment.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty woke up!" Tomoyo said brightly as she stood up, placing her mug down softly. Meiling smiled slightly, pulling a strand of black hair behind her ear. Syaoran's kind of turned his head to the side and smiled softly. He had alot of things running through his head at the moment....  
  
Tomoyo motioned for Sakura to sit down in the seat across from Meiling. She slid into the heartwood chair and realized, with a wild blush, that she was still wearing the silky pajama's Tomoyo made for her. "Just becuase you're an angel doesn't mean you have to DRESS like one!" Is what she had said! Geesh! This girl really knew how to make her feel like a slut at the worst times!  
  
Syaoran seemed to notice this too, and turned his head away, hiding his blush. Tomoyo blinked, then suddenly grinned wickidly, (A/N Kawaii!! Chibi cupid Tomoyo-chan! Out to hook S&S up! Sweeeeet~)'Ohhhh...I smell a little crush!' Meiling glared visiously, 'A rival, aye? Ohohohohoho! This gurlie will never know what hit her! Angel or not! She WILL go down!'  
  
Tomoyo, who was know in her seat again, clasped her hands toghter on the table top, "Okay Meiling-chan...Sakura is awake now, will you tell us?"  
  
Syaoran spoke up instead, "Sakura, you're quest was to find three mystical creatures, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, and Syaoran grinned slyly "You've already found two."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! Kinda...Anyways! Stay tunned for the next chapter! Which will come out a loooootttt sooner! ^^;; I promise! Stay tunned for the next chapter of  
  
  
  
Angel Tears  
  
"What's life without death?"  
  
Ja for now! ^^ 


End file.
